The Way I Loved You
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Sasuke's boy friend is changing everyone else thinks for the better, but he doesn't like it. Will they stay together, or end up falling apart? NaruSasu


**Shelly's Note: this is based off the Taylor Swift song The Way I Loved You....I'm kind of writing oneshots now that all my chapter fictions are completed...mainly because I have writers block like crazy...seriously I can't think of anything truly inspiring to write about...I have two or three plot ideas I like but when I put them on paper as what they would be for stories I just don't like them as much...I hate writers bock...so this may be bad because I have no inspiration lately...if anyone wants oneshot requests I'm still taking them...pm me if you want a request if it's not a narusasu pairing ask because I will write some other pairings...**

**I own nothing**

**enjoy**

**The Way I Loved You:**

The dark car pulled up to the Uchiha manor, as it had often for the past two years since the youngest Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki had started dating. The two had always been best friends, however they realized there was more during their senior year. At first, many of Sasuke's friends thought that Sasuke had gone crazy. Naruto was loud, spontaneous, they fought often, and however, none of that mattered. It may have been a crazy kind of love, but it was love. Naruto brought out a side of him that no one else and he loved it.

Sasuke walked out of his house and Naruto quickly got out of his car and opened the door for Sasuke. As the dark haired teen got into the car, he started to wonder when Naruto had changed. He realized it when he had to introduce Naruto to his parents as his boyfriend. Naruto slowly started turning into someone he thought Sasuke's parents would accept after the terrible first dinner and Sasuke was realizing that he missed the old Naruto.

"You look great tonight," Naruto smiled as he got into the driver's seat.

"Thanks," Sasuke put on a fake smile, hoping the blond wouldn't notice.

The drive became silent. Sasuke couldn't remember the last time they actually talked while driving, but he knew that it didn't use to be this way. He hated the silence, he missed how Naruto actually used to talk about random things and take him random places. Lately it always seemed to be the same place and routine, it was getting boring.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stared out the window.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, wondering if he should tell him, "Just thinking."

"What are you thinking about? You know you can tell me anything," Naruto said as he looked at the dark haired teen.

"Do you remember our first real kiss?" Sasuke asked as he looked down, not knowing why he was continuing with the conversation, feeling that it was going to cause a fight.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto asked.

"It was completely out of the blue, I mean I was so frustrated with you because it was raining and you refused to go inside. Then you just kissed me," Naruto saw a little smile appear on Sasuke's lips as they pulled up to the usual restaurant.

He put the car into park and turned it off as he said, "Yeah that was a great kiss."

"You were great back then," Sasuke let slip out as he frowned.

"Were?" Naruto asked. "As in I'm not now?"

He knew he could fix what he said, but he also knew that he didn't have to as he looked at the blond. "I miss the old you," Sasuke said finally.

"I'm the same person you started dating two years ago Sasuke," Naruto said, though part of him knew it was a lie.

"The Naruto I started dating two years ago never would have taken me to this restaurant because that Naruto believed that they were too cliché. He was spontaneous and loud, and not trying to be someone that my parents wanted," Sasuke said as he frowned and focused his eyes anywhere but Naruto.

"I was just trying to make you happy," Naruto said softly.

"You did that the way you were," Sasuke said. "I loved you because you didn't fit into my parent's mold of perfect."

"But you can only be happy with that so long," Naruto said.

"Who told you that, my father?" Sasuke asked. Naruto was silent as he looked at the steering wheel. "Naruto I've tried dating guys in the past who were exactly my parent's type and there is a reason that those relationships never lasted long and we've lasted two years," Sasuke said. He took a deep breath, "But if you are going to continue just pleasing my parents, I don't know that I can continue with this relationship."

"Sasuke, I just didn't want you to leave me, I thought that you were going to want someone your parents accept," Naruto said.

"They'll learn to love you, I did," Sasuke smirked. "Just stop acting like this, it's weird."

"You called me dobe and idiot all those years but I knew you loved me," Naruto smirked.

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"Yep you wouldn't change a thing about me," he smiled.

"On second thought go back to how you were being," Sasuke smirked.

"Nope you're stuck with me now," Naruto said as he leaned over to Sasuke and kissed him, passionately.

"Good," Sasuke said, slightly dazed.

"Now let's get out of here, you know how I hate restaurants," Naruto said, feeling happy that he no longer had to act perfect for Sasuke as he started the car.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"That's a surprise," Naruto said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're taking me to get ramen aren't you," Sasuke sighed with a slight smile as he looked at Naruto.

"I would never," Naruto said as he turned down the road toward his favorite ramen stand. The raven let a small smile appear on his face as he thought about having his boyfriend back to normal. Sasuke silently wondered what else he and Naruto would do that night as he looked at his boyfriend, knowing with Naruto that anything was possible.

**The End**


End file.
